


talking quietly ahead

by nimhamartia (zeddwashington), zeddwashington



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Miscommunication, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddwashington/pseuds/nimhamartia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddwashington/pseuds/zeddwashington
Summary: Commander Fox is stationed on Coruscant. Commander Cody is not.Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi passes on messages as the war drags on.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CC-1010 | Fox/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	talking quietly ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/gifts).



It's one of those things that they kind of just end up tripping into. Completely unintentional, except for all the ways it's not, a complete surprise, despite the warning signs.

Maybe it's when he presses Fox up against the wall outside of 79's. Maybe it's when Fox drags him to a safehouse that they're _definitely_ not supposed to be in. Maybe it's when Obi-Wan falls on the bed, half out of his tunics and half out of his mind with want.

Either way, Fox stops short, and the wave of emotion in the Force is strong enough to nearly bowl Obi-Wan over.

"You got those from Cody," Fox states, and— ah. Right. The hickies. 

Well, he's not _wrong._ And Obi-Wan doesn't need to reply, doesn't have to confirm Fox's suspicions, because it's not a question.

It's not a question, except for all the ways it is.

"Yes," Obi-Wan confirms, just to see how Fox responds. The flash of want in Fox's eyes is a surprise, but... certainly not an unwelcome one. "Want me to tell him you miss him?"

It's a little mean, perhaps, metaphorically poking him when he's already wound so tight, but—

Given the way Fox's Force signature reacts, given the way his pupils dilate, Obi-Wan can't quite bring himself to regret it.

+

See, before that, Cody and him had spoken about it some. Considered the idea. But it had still come as a surprise when it actually came to fruition.

And—

+

"I ran into Fox the other day," Obi-Wan mentions when he reunites with Cody next, when they both are still catching their breath from their activities beforehand.

"Karking toucan of a man," Cody grumbles into his shoulder as a reply. "Puffing up his Forcedamned feathers all the time. Please tell me he didn't arrest you for public indecency."

Obi-Wan sends him a mock offended look. "Of course he didn't arrest me for public indecency—"

"Good."

"— after all, considering the way he was trying to pull my robes off, that would have been quite hypocritical for him to do."

A pause. Obi-Wan smothers his laugh.

" _What._ "

"What?" Obi-Wan repeats, faux-innocent. Given the way that Cody proceeds to grab his pillow and hits him with it, he doesn't seem to be fooled.

" _Rude_ ," Obi-Wan complains. Cody snickers, and Obi-Wan grabs the pillow with the Force to hit him back with it. "We need more pillows. This is a rather sad pillow fight."

"I'll take your word for it, General," Cody replies, mirth in his eyes. Obi-Wan pauses, deliberates, decides, then—

"Anyway, regarding your toucan comment— isn't his name Fox?" Obi-Wan asks mildly, trying to keep his amusement out of his voice. By the way Cody proceeds to glare down at him, he guesses he failed in that endeavor. Oops. "Shouldn't he be puffing up his metaphorical fur?"

Cody sends him a look. Obi-Wan decides to push his luck.

"He misses you."

For a moment, Cody appears to be struck dumb. His mouth opens, but no words come out.

"Did he tell you that?" Cody finally asks, and there's an irritation in his voice, but— "Because if he wanted to keep in touch, he could karking comm me."

Obi-Wan eyes him. Because for all the irritation in his voice, there's something beneath it that feels both unbearably hopeful and unbearably pained.

"Not in as many words, but his Force signature alone filled the rest in." 

Silence. "Right," Cody says, sounding vaguely befuddled by that revelation. "Right."

Obi-Wan knocks his head against Cody's shoulder, decides to give him a way out. "A toucan, a fox... it seems that the Commander of the Coruscant Guard is building up quite a menagerie for himself."

Cody snorts. His relief at not having to have _that_ discussion right now is more than audible. "You're not wrong there. He's as prissy as a kriffing peacock, too."

_Prissy as a peacock_ is not exactly how Obi-Wan would describe Commander Fox, but considering the fact that Cody's known him for years, he's willing to concede the point. 

(And Cody then decides to go back to ravaging his neck, which is _also_ a pretty convincing argument to cease and desist.)

+

That cease and desist, however, doesn't last forever. Because Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, and Cody is a Marshal Commander, so sometimes when Cody is deployed, Obi-Wan can't go with him, but instead returns to Coruscant.

+

"Prissy?" Fox asks, voice perfectly neutral. " _Prissy_?"

Obi-Wan huffs out a laugh, lifts his head from the mark he's been sucking into Fox's shoulder. Fox makes a small noise of protest at that, but Obi-Wan ignores it to grin at him. "Prissy," he confirms, enjoying the way Fox's face, if possible, somehow gets even more outraged. 

It looks nothing like Cody's angry face, despite the fact that they're clones. Somehow, it's just as attractive, though. 

" _Prissy,_ " Fox repeats, like he can't quite believe it. "I'm— _prissy_." He sighs. "I mean, Cody's not exactly wrong there, I'll give him that, but prissy? Really? It's like the little osik forgot which one of us spent four years trying to behave exactly like Prime. Shabuir."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asks, intrigued, and Fox snorts, looks up at him. His eyes, on the other hand, _are_ the exact same shade as Cody's, a deep, rich dark brown, and they almost seem to sparkle in the light— but maybe that's the way Fox's amusement lights up the Force, instead. Either way, it's bright and brilliant and Obi-Wan thinks it could blind him if he stared at it for too long, but he doesn't think that he really minds that all too much. 

"Really. He might have been a hellion to the Kaminoans, to the Cuy'val Dar, but he was a karking teacher's pet the moment Prime himself got involved. Went from being a conman to a yes-man in about three seconds flat."

"You're joking."

"Wish I was, sir, believe me. You have no idea how close I got to tossing him into the ocean as a cadet."

"Well, thank you for not doing that. I've come to value Cody very much, and I'll admit, I do prefer him breathing."

Fox snorts. "You really ought to stop dropping your lightsaber then. Considering the amount of heart attacks you're giving him, he probably won't be breathing for too much longer.

"But if I stopped dropping my lightsaber, then he'd have nothing to lecture me about. That would just be cruel."

"Oh, I assure you that he'd come up with something," Fox says darkly, and Obi-Wan laughs, steals a half kiss, half bite when Fox glares at him. " _Hey."_ Fox complains when Obi-Wan lets his lips go.

"Hey," Obi-Wan says, not bothering to hide the smugness of his grin. Then he thinks back, and— "You know, he'd like it if you commed him."

Fox pauses, frowns. Leans back against the couch. "With all due respect, sir, I doubt that."

"Your doubt doesn't make it any less true," Obi-Wan shoots back, and Fox doesn't seem to have any response to that, just worries at his bottom lip for half a second before catching himself and stopping. Instead of responding to that, he catches one of Obi-Wan's hands, raises it up. Looks him in the eye, and slowly, deliberately, opens his mouth, takes his two first fingers into his mouth. Swirls his tongue around them, and abruptly, Obi-Wan's trousers feel much too tight. 

It's an effective distraction. Not effective enough, though. 

"Any messages you want me to pass on?" 

Fox pauses his motions, rolls his eyes. Moves back, letting Obi-Wan's hand fall from his mouth, and eyes him warily for a moment. "Sure. Tell Cody that I'll drag both him and you kicking and screaming to every karking briefing I have when he's next on Coruscant if he doesn't get his blonde brat under control regarding those jetpacks."

And—

_Tell Cody that the two of you better come back to Coruscant_ **_together_** , Fox doesn't say, but the implication is there, and Obi-Wan hears it clear as day.

**Author's Note:**

> Millberry_5, I hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing these three, and figuring out how this dynamic could play out.
> 
> Ngl, this was originally supposed to be centered around the Rako Hardeen arc... I have no idea how it got this fluffy, lol. Oops???


End file.
